


【SPN】The Human Tablet

by D_A_Y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Other, Some Plot, Spoilers, the human tablet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: If Sam and Castiel fail to cure Dean via human blood.Dean cannot be killed because of the Mark.Metatron tells them there is a Human Tablet.
Kudos: 2





	【SPN】The Human Tablet

**Author's Note:**

> Att:  
> not native speaker and post in a hurry so poor English  
> just the plain plot( if I can finish the whole plot maybe I can extend it into one completed fanfic) and all comments are welcomed.( which is why I post this )

When Crowley takes the First Blade from Sam, he raises his suspection.  
"Moose, you need to know the difference between us and your brother"

Demons are no practical existence; the meatsuits they possess are never their original body. True, they can possess any human without the anti-possession mark, including the dead ones and use their demon power to function them.But when the excorism finishes, the dead ones will never return.

DEAN IS NOTHING SIMILAR.

First, the anti-possession mark is still unbroken, so the only soul inside his body, his once-dead-and-now-functions-via-demon-power body, is his own soul.  
His turning into demon has nothing to do with the torture in hell (well, though his soul did go to hell and go back) It is the Mark that turns him into a demon.  
So, maybe he can be purified or excorised or whatever, the moment his demon juice drains, he dies. (Castiel cannot heal the wound caused by an archangel's blade)  
Which is the BEST situation, Dean dies as a human.

However apparently, the Mark never lets his owner die.

Second, dean is in his own body. Crowley believes that he cannot leave his body, he cannot turn into black smoke to possess others, for the mark won't allow its owner to become a souless body, thus creating a strong than ever demon-meatsuit bond in Demon History.  
The human blood first enters the meatsuit Crowley possessed, then affects his soul.  
When Crowley notices the pain Dean suffers after the injection, he knows this is useless, bringing nothing but endless pain.  
The mark will not let its owner die and becoming human means death.

So all they can do is to lock Dean in the dungeon and look for other methods.

After a while, the Mark lightens, thirsty for more kills. At first, they ignore it. Then Dean begins to puke blood nonstop and suffer from extreme pain between life and death. He begs with his widen black eyes, almost chokes in his sreams or drowns in his sweat. Crowley offers some human near the end of their 10-year-deals to buy some time.  
The need to kill becomes more and more frequent.

They have no other way. Sam cries and cries and Castiel steps near Dean.

Nothing happens. Angle's blade, Ruby's knife, the hex bag, Crowley's power, nothing happens.  
Oh only the first blade can kill the Knight of Hell.  
So they thinks about Cain.

Who refuses with a simple reason.  
The time he holds the First Blade again, is the same time they have to face the father of murder, the first Knight of Hell, who has nothing in his mind but to kill more, which is far more dangerous than Dean.

Then they go to see Metatron.  
Cas gets his grace back, knowing the Mark is something irreversible. When Metatron tries to escape, Crowley shows up and stops him, getting the Demon Tablet back.  
When they start to send him back, Metatron sreams and tells them there is a Human Tablet.

Cain is a human before he enters the hell. So Metatron believes that with the combination of two tablet, Cain can avoid being controlled.( Or least Dean can have stronger power to fight against the Mark or resist being Demon)

However the Tablet is literally nowhere to find, even Metatron does not know where it is. He insists that it is hidden by God. Though angry and exhausted, they have no choice but to keep Metatron on Earth. They won't have any chance to get anywhere near him if they sent him back to heaven.

Dean is getting worse and worse.  
To control him, they put the bullet with Demon's trap in his hands and feet. Crowley notices the shake of Lucifer's Cage. It is the resonance between the first and strongest demon and the new Knight of Hell, the righteous man who breaks the first seal, the vessel of his brother and the demon owns the Mark of Cain.

Sam sees visions of Lucifer again, continuously whispering the only way to save his brother is to let him out of the cage or let him in his body.

Then Castiel and Crowley decide to summon the Death. Sam cannot take it anymore. He cannot believe that they try so hard to FIND A WAY TO KILL HIS BROTHER.  
He refuses. 

They never stop the injection of human blood, trying to somehow awake the humanity in Dean while keeping him as a demon like what they did to Crowley.  
And the tons of blood finally show some effort. Dean cries and sreams. He says that he is sorry for every soul he tortures in Hell, that he loves the purity of Purgatory, that he hates the inevitable burden on his shoulder.  
He says he wants everything to stop, he hopes he is dead in that fire. Then he is controlled by the Mark again and roars for more killing.

During the search, they find the book of Damned and get in touch with Rowena. So they learn that the Mark is a curse that can be removed. Crowley knows his mother never loves him when Sam and Rowena works on translating the Book in the bunker. He knows her endless lies but has to endure her staying in the bunker unwillingly, FOR DEAN( or for keeping Lucifer in Cage)

Charlie is safe for she never leaves the bunker during the translation. Those who chase her fail to find the location of the book and the bunker.

However, when Rowena is preparing for the spell, Death shows up. He tells them everything about the darkness. He will never allow those who try to free the darkness alive.

Rowena is having her time with the boy she loves.  
Crowley is waiting for the new prophet and drinking more human blood like he is a vampire.  
Sam and Castiel are enduring the annoying Lucifer in their heads, but the situation is not as bad as last time when the wall breaks. Castiel removes most of Lucifer's power left in Purgatory.  
Castiel is also hiding from other angels trying to put Metatron back in prison. Metatron, on the other hand, is trying hard to find a way to escape or to take his grace back( by emphasizing that he cannot find the Human Tablet when he is just a fucking human)  
Charlie is trying to sort all the files to find the Human Tablet or other ways to save Dean.  
Dean is getting worse

The blood does work.  
When luck visits them, they can have a little chat with the Old Dean, who is exhausted and self-condemned. They (mostly Castiel and Sam and Charlie) encourage him to fight back and not to give up and tell him everything is getting better.  
Then they have to watch the Mark control him again, his eyes turning black and roaring like a monster to every living creature he sees.

The dilemma is, the more human Dean is, the less power he has to fight against the Mark. The more Demon Dean is, the easier he is to be controlled by the Mark (or he simply does not care whether others are alive or not) 

Then it suddenly comes to Castiel that Leviathan may know something about the Tablet since they once dug the Earth thoroughly to find the Demon Tablet.  
Sam has already been to Purgatory once, so he decides to try again.

Charlie does find another way.

Oz.

She believes that the wizards there can somehow separate Dean into the good one and the bad one, （the bad one may be a disaster but how bad can it be)thus giving them more time to look for the Tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> basically  
> Sam backs in Purgatory  
> Charlie backs in Oz  
> Crowley gains more humanity   
> Rowena learns to love  
> Castiel fights against Lucifer(in mind)  
> Lucifer fights in the Cage ( want Sam/Castiel as the vessal and Dean as the Knight)  
> Metatron tries to escape  
> Other angels look for Castiel and Metatron  
> Other demons worry about their more sentimental King  
> Dean suffers and suffers with a mess in his brain.  
> Humanity suffers with the torture and burden and blood and pain. Demon is free from all of these but still cannot resist the eager to kill which is so strong that he cannot think about anything else.


End file.
